Preventing data loss (sometimes referred to herein as data loss prevention or “DLP”) can be vital to protecting the intellectual property, trade secrets and/or internal data of a company and/or other entity.
Some schemes for data loss prevention use rule based systems that examine event records and then apply rules to flag any events records that are suspicious.
The rules make use of advanced knowledge as to the types of events that are known to be suspicious.